Forever Wolf
by Rosie hater
Summary: She ripped out Malcolm's heart in one swift movement. She bowed her head as she placed it on the floor at Jeremy's feet. "If you are satisfied with your gift then our engagement has begun." Jeremy couldn't believe what was in front of him. She was stunning in her anger. Kagome x Jeremy
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Wolf**

 _Kag x Jeremy_

 _ **Ch. 1 –**_ _Shock to the Heart_

It was an intense moment as he stared down his father. "I had hoped the rumors of your death were true."

"Can't believe everything you hear." The other man smirks. "I never wanted a son. If you didn't hide behind your grandfather's coattails I would've killed you."

"If you wish to challenge me for alpha then come at me."

"I don't care about alpha. All I care for is the future. If you knew what you had you'd use her to her full potential. But you care too much. You are weak-"

"No." A light voice echoes through the room, startling both of them. A woman drops down from the ceiling. Her long black hair pulled back in a braided ponytail, her doe-brown eyes cold with anger. Her hand immediately goes for Malcolm's throat while the other presses into his chest with sharp nails positioned around his heart. "You are the weak one, to not bear the weight of a heart properly. Your father has deemed you unfit for it."

"…" Jeremy couldn't believe his eyes or ears. She was stunning in her anger yet he wouldn't wish it upon himself. Somehow she knew his grandfather yet he had never seen her before. His father was being cornered in front of him but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"You don't know my father you bitch." Malcolm howled as he attempted to break free, but her claws only constricted further.

"He did not wish his beloved grandson to sully his hands with your blood. So as his last will dictates, I am to be your downfall. I pray that you finally find peace in the afterlife as this one has left you unfulfilled." And with that she ripped out his heart in one swift movement. "I present you with that which you have longed for your whole life. I apologize that it is not in the form you'd prefer." She bows her head as she places it on the floor at Jeremy's fee. "If you are satisfied with your gift then our engagement has begun."

"… Engagement?" Jeremy couldn't believe his ears. A female wolf, which weren't supposed to be possible, stood before him with her head down in respect. She ripped out Malcom's heart and offered it to him, the one thing he thought his humanity might not allow him to do. She mentioned his grandfather and spoke of an engagement… just what the hell was going on…


	2. Stunning Beauty

_**Forever Wolf**_

 _ **Ch. 2 –**_ _Stunning Beauty_

"Yes." She answered simply. "…Or…" She hesitated. "Are you not pleased with your gift?" Her voice drifted off toward the end as she seemed to find the floor interesting. "I'm sorry. I could bring you something else? Or is it me? I can change…"

"You are lovely." Jeremy stepped toward her slowly. "Please do not think ill of me, but I have no idea who you are and my home is currently under attack. I must help my pack."

"Oh… Edward-San said you would be expecting me. I thought everyone outside were just training. I am sorry to have kept you from your pack. Allow me to make it up to you. Please call your pack here and I will clear out the land."

"… They will not hesitate to attack an unknown, especially Clayton."

"Do not worry about me. I will show you how capable I am of defending one's home." She smiles. "I'm Kagome, by the way, I'm from an unusual pack in Japan but that can wait."

"Jeremy." He answered, calling the pack as she asked. Kagome stood there calmly while they gathered hesitantly and did not move or acknowledge the noises and postures those in wolf form made. "This is everyone." Jeremy had made sure to keep himself between his pack and the newcomer to avoid unnecessary battle.

"Thank you." Kagome bowed, looking up at them with a smile on her face. "I shall cleanse your home of those who wish you ill as a second gift. Please remain here. I know that is asking a lot for someone you do not yet know but I have come here to be a Danvers Bride so please trust that this is for your safety." She bowed again before editing the house, making sure the door was firmly shut behind her.

It was only a few seconds later, the house shook with vibrations as a powerful growl filled with the promise of death. The sound echoed through them and it took everything Jeremy had to hold his pack in check as they were torn between the instinct to fight and the instinct to flee. He was torn between the need to keep everyone inside and the need to see his betrothed. She had been stunning in her anger when she took his father's life and he couldn't help but want to see what she looked like at this exact moment.


End file.
